Faded Away
by MissyDee
Summary: Eric and Sookie meet on spring break; in a different time and place they could have more, but it's not their time. Not a Happy Ending...yet/Co-written with Makesmyheadspin AH/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I know I've been MIA here for a long time. Sorry about that. This is a short story written by Makesmyheadspin and myself. I'm going to warn you it is NOT an HEA. However, there will be one in the future. We have the sequel started, but no where near finished. This started as a once shot, but snowballed and we made it a small 5 chapter story. It's based on the song Faded Away by Luke Bryan.**

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Parrot Bay, a small alcove on the coast of Georgia, was a popular place to go for spring break and the previous fall it had been hit hard by Hurricane Penny. It was a gamble coming here but for years I'd been planning on it and I wasn't going to let a little hurricane damage change my plans. So I'm here now with a few of my buddies. Bobby, Trey and I have been friends since we were kids. We grew up on the same street in a Shreveport subdivision. Trey and I both scored football scholarships and I'm playing at Mississippi while he's at LSU. Bobby's going to Tennessee State and somehow the planets aligned so we have spring break at the same time. It's like the Haley's Comet of spring breaks as far as timing goes.

"Goddamn it, Bobby, pull your pants up before your pasty ass scares all the chicks away!" Trey yells. We're staying at a little house right on the beach.

"I'm pissing, I don't want to make a mess," Bobby yells back.

"We have a bathroom for that you idiot," Trey says, as if that's going to entice Bobby into _not_ marking his territory like the mutt he is.

"Burnham, no one wants to see your ginger balls!" I call out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have used the bathroom first, Northman! That smell is bad enough to peel paint off the walls!"

"When you gotta deuce, you gotta deuce," I shrug and jog up the stairs to my bedroom.

The house has three bedrooms and since Trey is the one with a girlfriend we let him take the master bedroom for the en suite. I called the bedroom with the balcony and Bobby's on the main floor. The rooms are decent but the best thing is the view. It's amazing.

Once we're settled in, we decide to drive into town to shop for provisions. You know, beer, chips, beer, frozen pizza, beer... I get behind the wheel of my old Jeep Wrangler with its soft top taken off. Bobby, the idiot he is, is blowing kisses and flirting with the girls we pass on our way into town.

"I told you we should have had him neutered," Trey says.

"You're an ass, Trey," Bobby tells him and then looks right back out the window.

"Are you two going to fight the whole time we're here?" I ask. I just want to be prepared.

"Nah, I'll be busy as soon as I find a few ladies," Bobby says, completely serious...

"And get them completely shitfaced," Trey finishes for him.

"I'm not that kind of guy. Plus, the ladies love gingers."

"Oh really?" Trey chuckles.

"Yep, I get plenty of girls." We've never actually seen Bobby with a girl.

"Can everyone else see them too or..." I trail off and make a right turn.

"Just because I don't want you two dicks to scare them off, doesn't mean I don't have all the women I can handle."

"Oh you mean like the time you told Holly my case of herpes _rarely_ flared up?" I remind him and Trey laughs.

"I saved your ass that day," he says, "Holly would've never let you off her short leash. She would've tried to trap you. Her ex told me she played the pregnancy card to keep him, but she was never even pregnant."

"And she told me her ex put his dick in anything with a pulse, including his _male_ anthropology professor," I reply.

"To each his own," Bobby shrugs.

"Sounds like your kind of guy," Trey smirks.

"Shut up, Trey. I do _not _like dudes." I'm willing to bet he comes out of the closet within the next year.

I love Bobby and I don't care if he's gay. He's a good guy and a good friend when he's not being an annoying little bitch. Just this afternoon he screamed like a girl over a spider in the kitchen.

I slow down when we get to a section of town that's still rebuilding thanks to Penny. She was a bad ass bitch. There's a crew of people framing new houses and I slow down even more when a blonde with nice tits and a great ass turns toward the Jeep. She's wearing a tool belt and she's got a hammer in her hand so I assume she's part of the crew.

"Eric!" Trey's voice cuts into my consciousness and I slam on the brakes in just enough time to stop us from rear ending a school bus.

"Fuck," I grumble as the adrenaline starts pumping.

I look to the left again and the blonde is staring at me with an amused smile on her face. An equally hot redhead approaches her and I lose Blondie's attention.

"Fuckface, you can go now," Trey says a minute later.

My eyes are glued to Blondie's ass.

"Yeah, I'm going," I whisper and reluctantly let my foot off the brake.

We reach the store without further incident and each grab a cart so we can pick out our own provisions. Bobby goes straight to the liquor section while Trey and I head for the meat and deli counter. Even though it's the off-season I try to eat healthy and work out at least three times a week.

Trey's girlfriend Pam calls, so he stays behind while I move on to the produce. I'm looking at apples when someone bumps into me. I turn my head to see the blonde from the construction site with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she says with a sweet smile.

"It's okay," I reply. "I don't break easily."

I move over to make room for her.

"That's good," she nods and goes to start picking out oranges.

I grab a couple of apples and then move around her, making sure I 'accidentally' bump her, to grab bananas.

"Oops. Clumsy," I explain. I'm anything but clumsy.

"Somehow I don't believe that," she smiles.

"It's true. Pretty girls make my coordination go right out the window," I tell her. I don't give a single fuck if it's cheesy.

"You're sweet, but I'm not that kind of girl, Mister," she says, the smile is still on her face, but it's obvious she means business.

"No, you're definitely a pretty girl," I smile back at her. She's got a great smile and she's even prettier up close.

"Let me guess, you're here for spring break. You plan on 'hooking up' with a bunch of girls while you and your buddies spend every waking hour as drunk as possible?" she says, "I'm not _that _girl."

"You got it two-thirds right. I'm here for spring break and I am here with friends, but the hook ups aren't mandatory. Mostly I want to hang out on the beach and relax," I tell her. It's true. If I find a girl I want to hook up with, so be it, but I'm not here to get laid. If I wanted that I would have gone to Mexico instead.

"Good to know," she nods and tries to step around me.

I step in her path; hold out my hand and say, "My name is Eric."

"You're persistent, Eric," she smiles. My name sounds really nice on her lips.

"Do you have a name or should I just call you Pretty Girl?"

"How's this, Eric, if I see you again while we're both in town I promise to tell you my name."

"If we see each other again I'm asking you out," I tell her. "But it's a deal, Pretty Girl. I'll be seeing you," I promise. I'll find her. I already know where to look.

"Looking forward to it, Eric," she winks and when she walks around me, I move out of the way to let her go.

I have no shame and watch her ass as she walks away from me. I'll be seeing her again... soon.

**SPOV**

Eric is a handsome guy, but I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not that kind of girl. I called him out on what I think he's looking for, and although he denied it, I'm not sure I believe him.

I'm here on a trip to help rebuild the area after Hurricane Penny. I've been studying at Berkeley for the last year in pre-law. A few other students in some of my classes set up this trip with Habitat for Humanity so we could do something useful instead of being the typical spring breakers, like Eric.

Don't get me wrong, Eric was fun to look at, but he's barking up the wrong tree. I've saved myself this long, and he doesn't seem like he'd be content with just a date or two. Doesn't matter anyway. I doubt I'll ever see him again.

I'm getting ready to go to a bonfire on the beach. Jessica found out about it last minute and told me we _have _to go. We may be here to help, but we're still young and this is our spring break. I end up in a thin black tank top, a pair of shorts and some sandals. I leave my hair down with a few soft curls and I go out into the living area of the home we're staying in.

"You ready?" I ask Jess when I find her in the kitchen.

"Almost," she grins and opens a bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka. "We're taking shot before we go."

"If I must," I sigh dramatically. I don't drink often, but when I do Jessica is the best person to drink with. She keeps me in line if I get too drunk.

She pours each of us a generous shot in juice glasses and hands one to me. Jess holds hers up and says, "To finding hunky Viking-looking hotties you can climb like a tree."

I arch an eyebrow and bump her glass with mine before taking my shot. When I set the glass down I ask, "Why are those the hotties we're looking for?" She basically just described Eric.

"Because you haven't looked at any man except for Channing Tatum since that scumbag, weasel dick ran off with his floozy and it's time you have some fun that isn't battery operated," Jessica says.

Jessica doesn't know I'm a virgin, and I thank my lucky stars I didn't give it up to Bill 'Cheating Asshole' Compton.

Instead of telling her my little secret I say, "But Channing Tatum is a dreamboat..." I trail off before I cackle. "We'll see what happens. I doubt Southern Georgia has many climbable Vikings."

"You only need one," she winks and shoots her shot.

She knows.

"Who invited us to this bonfire again?"

"Uhhh... Amelia," she says.

I arch an eyebrow and say, "Amelia, huh?" She knows I don't believe her, but I'll go along with it. I don't know how Eric found me through her, but I'll bite. Anyone who is that persistent deserves a chance.

"Yep, Amelia. Now let's go before something shiny gets your attention," she says and grabs the keys off the counter.

I follow Jess to the pickup we're renting for the trip and I keep the window down as we drive out to the beach. I love the cool, salty air and the gulf breeze. It's relaxing.

We pull up to the beach fifteen minutes later and I smile when I see the fire burning in the distance. Jess follows the path down to the beach so we can park near the fire. She backs in and we hop out after I kick my shoes off. We go around back and she lets down the tailgate while I hop up and pull the cooler down to the end of the truck bed. We have two more bottles of vodka, and a case of beer. I can see the keg on the other side of the bonfire, and there's already a line of folks waiting their turn.

"Where is Amelia?" I ask Jessica as I take my place on the tailgate with a fresh beer. Amelia makes herself known, so I imagine I would've heard her by now.

"She's meeting up with some guy staying in one of these beach houses. Bobby something or other," Jessica shrugs. "She's trying to talk me into having a fling while I'm here, but I can't do that to Hoyt."

"That's 'cause you're a sweet, loyal girl. Amelia would be considered a hooker if she got paid for what she does." I'm not Amelia's biggest fan. She's nice enough, but our lifestyles are very, very different.

"When she finds the right checkbook she'll settle down."

Jessica reaches into the truck and turns the radio on. She grins when Miranda Lambert filters through the speakers and she climbs up on the truck bed to get a beer and dance.

"Come on, Sook, dance with me," she says.

"I need another shot before I start dancing," I tell her.

"So take one and get your ass up here."

I grin and I get up to grab one of the bottles of vodka. I'm bent over pouring the shot when I hear a masculine throat clear.

"Fancy meeting you here, Pretty Girl," Eric says.

I stand up and take my shot before I turn to look at him with the same smile I used earlier today. I can flirt with him; I don't have to sleep with him. Plus, I promised I'd give him a shot if he found me again. Although I don't suspect this is finding since Jessica planted me here.

"Hello, Eric," I say and grab a beer to offer to him.

"Thanks," he takes the beer. He looks at Jessica and adds, "Thank you for your assistance."

I glare at Jessica for a moment before I move down to take a seat on the tailgate again. I pat the spot next to me, offering Eric a seat.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Jess says as she jumps down. "You kids play nice."

Eric takes the seat next to me and says, "Don't be mad at your friend. I bribed her."

"What did you bribe her with?"

"Ice cream sandwiches," he chuckles.

"She's always been a whore for ice cream," I say. I reach out my hand and say, "Sookie. It's nice to formally meet you, Eric."

He shakes my hand and says, "Likewise, Sookie." He's got an adorable southern accent.

"I can't believe I made enough of an impression for you to hunt me down," I say in disbelief. I'm plain Jane, blond, blue eyes. I'm overweight compared to the kind of girls I'm sure Eric normally gets. I'm tempted to ask him if he lost a bet, but he seems genuinely interested.

"I almost crashed Bubba while I was staring at you. I figured I at least needed to know your name." He twists the cap off his beer and takes a swig.

"That was _you_," I giggle. I saw the Jeep almost hit a school bus, but I didn't get a good look at the driver before Jess took my attention away. I certainly didn't think it was because he was looking at me of all people.

"I told you my coordination goes out the window," he smirks.

"You're a charmer," I smile and when I rest my hand on the edge of the tailgate my pinky brushes his thigh.

"I'm honest," he replies and takes another drink.

"So... you said you were going to ask me out..." I trail off. The vodka is starting to hit me and Eric is getting prettier.

"I am," he nods. "Repeatedly, if necessary."

"Are you going to ask so I have a chance to say yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," he gives me a smile that makes my ovaries tingle. The last man to have this effect on me was dancing to _Pony_ by Genuwine. And Eric is way better looking than Channing Tatum.

"I should warn you I'm a little tipsy," I say. "I start to lose my brain to mouth filter when I drink."

"Hmmm... so then I guess kissing you is out of the question," he says.

"Why is that? You have kissable lips."

"But you're not that kind of girl," he reminds me.

"Ah..." Well, shoot. I did say that. I don't generally kiss guys I just met... "It's spring break and you only live once right?"

"If you do it right, once is enough." Eric leans a little closer to me.

"Oh yeah?" I ask as I match his movement so our lips are only a few inches apart.

"Absolutely," he says glancing at my lips.

His hand comes up to touch my throat and his lips brush mine softly.

"Would you like to show me what I'm missing?" I ask softly against his lips.

He doesn't hesitate to press his lips to mine and his hand moves into my hair to play with it while he kisses me. My hand comes up to rest on his chest as I turn into the kiss. I'm the one that chooses to deepen the kiss when I brush my tongue along the seam of his lips. I moan when his soft, warm tongue meets mine in a slow dance.

I pull back a few minutes later to take a deep breath. My eyes slowly open and they meet his.

"That is definitely something I'm glad I didn't miss," I whisper.

"Would you like to experience it again after dinner tomorrow?" he asks.

I nod before my lips can move to answer. "I love eating dinner," I tell him. "And I would very much like to eat it with you."

"Then we'll eat dinner," he says.

I smile. I want to kiss him some more, but I'm nervous I won't want to stop. He's a very good kisser and my poor ovaries are mad at me for holding out on them.

"Can I kiss you again?" Well, I guess the girls have spoken.

"As much as you want," he says but then his mouth moves to my neck.

My head drops to the side to give him better access. My hands move from his chest up to his neck to hold him to me and I make small moaning sounds as his tongue brushes over my skin. Maybe for Eric I am that type of girl.

His mouth slowly works its way back up, past my ear and along my jaw until he reaches my lips and this kiss is even better than the others.

"Mmm," I moan into the kiss and I allow my hand to drop to hold his side. We're sitting uncomfortably on the tailgate and I don't know what comes over me, but I shift to straddle his lap. I won't go any further than making out with him here on the tailgate, but I need to be comfy while I do it. What surprises me is the rod growing down his thigh.

Eric sets his beer aside and his other hand finds its way into my hair too. He breaks the kiss and tilts my head to get access to the other side of my neck. His kisses are a little wet and he finds a spot below my ear that makes me shudder.

"Wow," I whimper. My body shakes a little and my hips begin to rock of their own accord. I've a virgin, but I'm not completely innocent. That doesn't mean I'm ready for this. I pull back and look down at his bruised, red lips. "We should stop," I whisper, even though I want to lie down in the back of the truck and spread my legs for this man.

"Yes we should. You're not that girl and if we don't, you will be," he says and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lead you on," I admit, but I don't leave his lap just yet. I like my spot.

His hands slide down my back and start rubbing gently.

"You're not. You're allowed to stop anytime you want," he tells me.

That's a lot better than Bill when I stopped him. That's how I found out he was cheating. He was so frustrated he blurted it out.

"Thank you, Eric." I don't know if he realizes how far his politeness is going for him.

"You don't need to thank me." His fingers are flirting with the waist of my shorts, just barely dipping into them to tickle my lower back.

I smile and lean in to peck his lips. My hands move up to his chest and I appreciate the muscles I feel under his shirt. I look into his eyes and smile again. His face looks gorgeous in the fire light.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Eric offers.

"That would be nice."

Eric shocks the hell out of me when he lifts me up and sets me on my feet on the ground before he slides down from the tailgate and holds out his hand to me.

I take his offered hand and quietly say, "Lead the way."

* * *

**There's chapter one. I hope you enjoy :) reminder NOT a Happily Ever After... yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

The next morning I'm woken up by Trey and Pam fucking. She's a screamer so a pillow over my head doesn't help. After ten minutes I give up and get out of bed. I smell coffee and bacon downstairs so Bobby Flay is at work on breakfast already. I have no idea where I'm going to take Sookie tonight so I'll have to do some research to find out where the good places are to go in town.

I stop in the downstairs bathroom to piss and then go to the kitchen. Bobby is sitting at the table that's lined with benches instead of chairs and he's got a giant mug of coffee and a plate full of bacon in front of him.

"Pam wake you up too?" I ask him and steal a piece of the bacon.

"Yeah. I don't know why we agreed to stay with them."

"Because at first Pam wasn't tagging along," I remind him as I slice an everything bagel and pop it in the toaster.

The bed rattles overhead and we both look up at the ceiling.

"I think I'll be spending the day at the beach," Bobby says while he's looking up.

"Good idea. I'm going into town to scout date locations for later." I grab the cream cheese out of the fridge along with the orange juice.

"Oh, who are you hooking up with? Anyone I might've seen last night?"

"If you saw me walking with a curvy blonde, that's her," I answer.

"Amelia's friend," he says. "She's hot. A little too thick for my taste, though."

"It's okay that you like chicks that have the body of a twelve-year-old boy." Amelia has one too. Sookie pointed her out to me. Not that it was hard to spot her since she had her hand down Bobby's shorts at the time.

"I am _not _gay," Bobby argues again, even though I didn't accuse him of being so.

"Didn't say you are. You just have a type. I like girls with curves for days and you like 'em flat as a pancake."

"I like tits too; they just normally don't have them when they're as small as I like them. Unless they're fake."

Uh huh.

"Well if you want to tag along with me, that's cool," I tell him.

Pam lets out a hell of a scream overhead and we both jump.

"Jesus, is he fucking her or murdering her up there?" I mutter.

"I'm just going to shower and head to the beach."

"Suit yourself," I shrug. My bagel pops up and I spread cream cheese on it. I'm just getting to the table when Trey comes swaggering in with his 'I just got laid' look on his face.

"Morning, gentlemen," he says cheerfully.

"While I'm out I'm getting Pam a ball gag," I tell him.

"We'd still hear her," Bobby quips.

"I'll try not to be so awesome," Trey grins and pour coffee.

Pam comes down in one of Trey's shirts with a similar grin on her face.

"Holy shit, she can walk," I smirk. I like Pam. She brings Trey out of his shell. He's one of the most subdued guys I've ever met.

"You're just jealous you've never made a girl scream like that, Northman," Pam says as she goes for the coffee.

"How would you know?" I arch an eyebrow.

"You look like you're weak in bed," she shrugs.

"If you weren't Trey's girl I'd offer you a chance to find out. You'll have to stick to his hairy ass instead," I smirk.

"I like my men hairy," she says, looking me up and down. I'm shirtless with a small smattering of hair on my chest. "You just don't do it for me, princess."

"Eh, it's cool. I like having good hearing," I shrug.

"If you two are done, we're going back upstairs," Trey says.

"Have at it," I reply and take a bite of my bagel. Once they're upstairs I look at Bobby and say, "Ten bucks says they're fucking again in less than five minutes."

"I'm not dumb enough to take that bet," he chuckles.

He should have. It takes six minutes.

I arrive at Sookie's place just a few minutes before six and she looks amazing. Her hair is down and she's wearing a skirt and a tank top that displays her cleavage nicely. She also smells fantastic. I hand her a single pink flower, I don't know what kind, and kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Sookie," I tell her. She's got a little sunburn on her shoulders and nose from working outside all day.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," she smiles, and then turns to catch my lips. "Just getting the end of the date out of the way now," she whispers when she pulls back.

"That's not how the date is going to end," I tell her.

"Then tell me, how is it going to end?" she asks with a little twinkle in her eye.

"That's no fun. Don't you like surprises?"

"No," she giggles as she opens the door wider so I can follow her in.

"You'll be flushed, sweaty, breathing hard and maybe a little hoarse from all the noise you'll be making very soon," I whisper in her ear once I have her cornered.

"Are you taking me to build more houses?" she asks quietly. I can feel her breath quicken and her nipples harden against my chest.

"Nope, but I've got a ton of thoughts about nailing you." I kiss her neck and then pull back to give her some room. For someone who says she's 'not _that_ girl', Sookie seems to like the forwardness of what I'm saying to her.

"I highly doubt you'll be nailing me," she says and turns to grab a tall glass so she can put the flower in it.

"You're probably right," I agree. I can dream.

"Are you ready?" she asks, and grabs her small clutch.

"Yes, ma'am," I smile and follow her out of the house.

The old Jeep doesn't have doors on it, so there's nothing for me to hold open for her. Sookie climbs in and I get behind the wheel. Old Bubba has been with me since I was fifteen and he belonged to my grandfather before me. He's a good old Jeep. I start him up and back away from Sookie's little cabin.

"So I did some asking around today. Have you heard of The Piano Man?" I ask her.

"Nope, I haven't gotten out much since I've been here."

"The locals I talked to swear by it," I tell her and look Sookie's way to see her reaction when I say, "You have to sing for your supper."

"That's not a problem," she grins. "I sing all the time."

"Oh really?" I know she's pre-law at Berkeley so she's smart in addition to being beautiful.

"Yep. I love singing. I specialize in Golden Oldies," she tells me.

"Interesting."

"Etta James is one of my favorites, and my mom used to sing Patsy Cline to me all the time before she passed away," Sookie explains.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I say sincerely. "My dad died when I was seventeen."

"Both of my parents crashed in a bad accident on the back roads near our house. The fog was terrible and they were side swiped by someone that wasn't obeying the drive slower in dense fog rule. It was years ago," she shrugs. "I miss them, but I've come to terms with it."

"That's all you can do. My dad was a firefighter. He got trapped in a warehouse and his crew couldn't get to him in time," I explain. Even if they had, it would have been too late. A steel beam fell on him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says and reaches over to rest her hand on mine.

"Thanks," I smile at her. "You'll probably think I'm nuts, but I'm applying to join the fire department after graduation."

"I don't think that at all," she says sincerely. "I think it's admirable."

"I figure I have just as much of a chance of getting seriously hurt if I keep playing football, but at least I'll be helping people if I work for the fire department," I explain. We're right around the corner from The Piano Man.

"That's very true."

I pull into the parking lot and the spaces are scarce. It's a big lot and not even 6:30, and already it's pretty busy. Sookie gets out of the Jeep and I follow her. We meet at the front of the Jeep and I take her hands while we walk to the door of the bar/restaurant. We're greeted by a tall brunette with a toothy smile and chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome to The Piano Man. Dinner or drinks?" she asks.

"Dinner."

"Alright," she nods and hands each of us a menu but it's full of song choices. "Make your selection and take it to the stage. After you sing you'll be seated. Enjoy your meal."

We thank her and we're ushered to the bar area where the stage is. Sookie starts looking at her choices while I go to the bar to get us drinks. I get her a bottle of the beer she was drinking last night and get myself a jack and Coke.

"Here you go," I hand her the beer. "Find anything good?"

"Yep, _Etta James_, Sunday Kind of Love," she smiles, "Thanks for the beer."

"You're welcome. I don't think I've ever heard that before," I tell her.

"It's a beautiful song. It's about a girl that doesn't want a player, she wants real love. My voice is nowhere near as good as Etta's, but I can't help myself."

"If we picked songs by voices I'd end up with 'The Rainbow Connection'," I joke. "I'm sure you'll do Ms. James proud."

She laughs and says, "Thank you, I hope so."

"What would you recommend for a frog man like me?" I ask her. My eyes scan the 'menu' and I spot Otis Redding. My Dad loved Otis. I think I have a winner and it pairs nicely with Sookie's choice... I think.

"I don't know, it looks like you have something there," she smiles and I realize my finger is resting over the song.

"Oh. Yeah," I smile. "I think I do."

"Whatcha got?"

"I'm leaning toward Otis here," I reply but then my eyes catch something else that makes me laugh at its perfection.

"Sweetie, Otis isn't that funny," Sookie says, arching an eyebrow.

"But this is." I point to 'Fire' by the Ohio Players. It's perfect.

She laughs. "That _is_ funny."

"Good. Then let's go put our choices in."

"After you."

We go over to the stage to give our names and song choices. Since the stage is currently empty Sookie is handed a microphone.

"You're up," the emcee tells her.

"Wish me luck," she smiles and leans in to peck my lips before heading up to the stage.

"Sook, your beer," I chuckle and reach out to take it from her.

"Oopsie," she giggles.

I take her drink with me to a vacant table and sit down to watch her sing. Sookie's actually got a good set of pipes. She was definitely underselling herself. The lyrics aren't lost on me either, but I don't know if I'm cut out for something long distance beyond this week. She's a great girl and if she was closer, I would be crazy not to put her on lockdown, but I'm not in a position to be able to do that.

Sookie sings brilliantly and when she's done, she gets a round of applause to reflect her job well done. I'm going to make an ass of myself.

"Your turn. I don't want to sit alone," she says when she approaches the table.

"Brace yourself," I snicker and stand up.

"Consider me braced."

I go up to the stage and wait for the music to start. Thankfully there's a monitor there with the lyrics or I'd be in deep shit. I'm not much of a singer but I'm not horrible. The lyrics of the song I picked reflect the way I see Sookie and I don't hesitate to look right at her when I sing them. Her cheeks pink up a little bit more with each sexually suggestive word that comes out of my mouth and just to make her laugh, I throw in a hip thrust.

Her jaw drops and then she hides her face while she laughs. She's adorable. I don't get the same applause Sookie got, but that's okay. It's all in good fun.

I walk off the stage and go back to her to get my drink. "You're definitely the better singer," I laugh.

"No offense, but yes. I can't believe you sang that to me," she blushes. "My poor virgin ears, you're terrible," she laughs.

"It could have been worse. I could have gone with 'Bump 'n Grind' by R. Kelly," I smirk.

"I think I would've burst into flames with that one. Fire was bad enough."

"I think you liked it."

Our names are called to be seated at our table while a middle-aged man gets up on stage to sing 'Teenage Dream'.

No. Just no.

We're led to our table and we're given real menus. The options are few but I don't mind that. Usually smaller menus mean they do what they do well. It also makes deciding what I want pretty easy.

**SPOV**

Eric is ridiculous. He's adorable, and a bit of a pervert. I like him though. He's a good time filler for the rest of the week. We're at the table and while I'm looking over the few menu items there are I can feel his eyes on me.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask with a small smile.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay, just checking since your eyes haven't left me in the last ten minutes."

"Well I know what I want so now I'm just looking at the most interesting thing in the room," he explains.

"Okay," I blush and look back at the menu. I should know what I want already, but I can't concentrate with his eyes on me.

I eventually decided on some burger sliders and sweet potato fries. I'm not a stick figure for a reason.

A waitress comes by and takes our dinner order. Eric gets the sliders with pulled pork and sweet potato fries.

"Wanna trade one with me?" he asks after the waitress goes to put our order in.

"Sure. I'm sure you're used to your dates eating salad, but I like to stay warm."

"Ummm..." Eric looks a little lost. "Warm is good."

"I mean with the extra padding," I say and tap my boob to let him know I'm talking about the extra weight I carry.

"Doesn't look like extra to me," he shrugs.

"You're sweet," I tell him. "So, how long are you staying in town?" I ask. Jessica and I are staying for an extra week.

"I leave Sunday. I'm driving back to Mississippi," he says.

"Cool. Jess and I fly back to California next Wednesday. We've been here a little longer than you."

"How's the building going?"

"Really good. We have so many people we're ahead of schedule," I smile. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"That's great," he smiles. "It's a good cause to donate your time to. My folks took in a family after Katrina happened."

"I wish I could do more, but I barely have time to breathe when class is in session."

"I'm sure. I can't imagine how much work goes into a law degree, but I know I'm insanely busy with football. It's not really the same though."

"I use my brain, you use your body," I shrug. "I know there's more to football, but I can literally sit in one place for four hours without moving."

"Me too, but I call it sleeping," he chuckles.

"I've gotten more sleep in the last week than I have in the last three months," I giggle. "I live by cat naps and caffeine."

"That's so bad for you," he shakes his head. "I need sleep."

"I'm sure I'll be able to catch up once I graduate. Hopefully." I take the last drink of my beer and set the bottle on the edge of the table. "Enough about school. I don't have any free time, but I'm sure you do. What is a normal day for Eric outside of class and football?"

"When I'm at school it's mostly working out, studying and homework. I go to parties now and then but I have to maintain my GPA to keep my scholarship so I have to take things seriously," he says.

"That's good. What do you do for summers?" I'm so out of practice on dates I don't know what to talk about.

"I go back home to Louisiana and work for my mom," he smiles. "She owns a bakery so I'm up before sunrise to help bake things."

"Ah, so a man that can bake. That's awesome," I grin. "My Gran raised me and she taught me everything she knows about cooking and baking. She was raised in Louisiana, but transplanted to California when my dad was a kid."

"That's cool," he nods. "Play your cards right and I'll make you a batch of the best brownies you've ever had."

"I might like that. Brownies are my favorite sweet treat," I smile. The server stops to take my empty and I order a second beer. I know Eric invited me out, but I'll offer to pay my part.

"I prefer apple turnovers."

"Then maybe you should make me an apple turnover to try to convert me," I tell him.

"I could do that. What's not to like? Cinnamon apples from scratch and the pastry is pretty much the same as a croissant..." he growls appreciatively.

"Those do sound amazing." My beer comes back and I take a big swig. His little growl was way too sexy.

"They are amazing."

"Is there anything you want to know about me, since you worked so hard to get me to come on this date with you."

"Everything?" he smiles briefly but then his expression becomes more somber. "You know I paid attention to the song you sang. We don't know much about each other but I know me. I'd like to spend time with you while I can but I know I'm not cut out for long distance relationships and it sounds like you'd be too busy for it even if I was. I just want to be upfront with you."

I laugh and say, "Oh, Eric, I just love that song. I wasn't sending any messages to you. You're more or less something to kill time with while I'm in town. From the way you've talked to me I'm sure you feel the same."

"Like I said, I just want to be upfront so it's not weird later," he says. "And just so you know, if you want to try that sleeping thing, I'm a blue ribbon snuggler."

"I haven't snuggled with anyone since… wow, maybe a nap with my high school boyfriend."

"Well the offer is on the table."

"Thanks. Something tells me there's a lot more than snuggling being offered," I say as our food is being delivered.

He gasps and says, "I don't know what kind of boy you think I am, lady, but I'm not _that_ guy." Smartass.

"Good because I'm still not that girl," I smile. I don't think he believes me.

"And I can't persuade you to give being that girl a try?" He sets one of his sliders on my plate.

I hand him one of my sliders and I sit back in my chair. I look at him for a few moments before I let the cat out of the bag.

"Eric, I've never been that girl… as in I've _never_… you know," I say, trying to convey what I'm trying to say with my eyes.

He looks a little lost for a minute but then he gets it.

"So you're still..." he trails off.

I nod. "I haven't done _that_. Ever," I say. I might as well tell him at the beginning of the week in case he wants to go out and find someone else to spend his time with.

"Okay," he says casually. That's it, just simple acceptance.

I pick up my burger slider and take a bite.

"This is really good," I say with my mouth full. My Gran would smack me in the mouth for doing this.

Eric nods as he chews a bite of one his pulled pork sliders. I don't know what to say to him, so I continue to eat. I don't even look at him. He accepted it okay, but I don't know if he's just going to walk away since it's likely that he has not going to get sex from me.

"I plan on paying for my half," I say after a few minutes of silence. I don't know if he was planning on paying for me, but I assume since he invited me out on the date he would.

"You don't have to. I got it," he says.

"I'm sure you don't plan on hanging out with me anymore. I don't want you to waste your money on someone that's not a sure thing," I sigh.

To my surprise, he actually looks angry. "I know you don't know me very well but it's rude and extremely judgmental to assume my sole interest in you is sex. If that was all I wanted I could have kept pouring drinks down your throat last night and waited for you to be too drunk to know what you were doing. I didn't. It's not my style, just like it's not my style to walk away from a person I think is interesting because of their sexual history, or lack of one."

"I'm sorry," I say immediately. "You're right, and I wasn't raised to be so judgmental. I just… I don't normally talk about it; my friends don't even realize I'm a virgin. So… I apologize for being so quick to judge the kind of man you are."

"Thank you. It's nobody's business what your status is, Sookie. You don't have to explain yourself or justify your choices to anyone. You appear to be a smart girl, capable of deciding what's best for you. You don't need anyone's input or validation for the way you live your life," he says.

"Thank you. I'll try to stop being so awkward now," I say with a half-smile.

"If it helps, awkward looks good on you."

I blush and say, "Thank you for that too…"

"You're welcome. Try the pulled pork. It's delicious," he says. In one of his bites more than half the slider is gone.

I take a bite and moan as soon as the juicy pork hits my tongue. I look up at Eric and his eyes are on my lips.

"You weren't kidding," I say with my mouth full again.

"I rarely kid about food."

"Good to know," I smile after I swallow. "Do we have anything planned after dinner?"

"I already told you... sort of," he smirks. "Remember? Hot, sweaty, breathing hard..."

"I told you I'm not going to build anymore houses," I smile.

"I never said we were going to build houses."

"Well then, Mr. Hot, sweaty, and breathless, what are we doing?"

"I thought we'd go to this club a few miles from here. I heard there's a moon bounce out back."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm in a skirt and a moon bounces don't work out so well with skirts."

"Sure it does," his eyebrows wiggle.

"Pervert," I giggle. "I'm a virgin, but I'm not innocent, so all you have to do is ask if you want to see my ass or my boobs bounce."

His eyes light up.

"Sookie, can I see your-"

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask," I cut him off and push my hand over the table at him, flashing him my fingernails. "I painted them special for this date."

"They're lovely," he says. "And since you've vetoed the moon bounce I'll just have to find another way to get you hot, sweaty and breathing hard."

"I'm interested in seeing what you suggest next," I wink.

"Not in polite company. I'm not sure your blush will go away."

Oh… I'm definitely wearing my blush now.

We finish out dinner and after Eric pays he reaches out for my hand as we walk out to his Jeep. I thread my fingers through his, excited to see what he wants to do next. If he plays _his _cards right I may leave this trip an ex-virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I'm not sure where else to take Sookie so I drive back to the beach house and park around the side of it. Trey's truck is gone and so is Bobby's, so the house is empty. I turn off the engine and take off my seatbelt.

"I don't suppose you'll agree to skinny dipping," I smile at Sookie.

"Maybe not skinny dipping…" she trails off, biting her bottom lip. "If you promise to be a gentleman, and keep your eyes closed while I'm getting in the water I might. You know since you only live once and all that."

"I'll keep my eyes closed," I promise. "Are you sure? We can just go inside and watch a movie. The house is empty right now."

"If you don't want to swim," she shrugs. "This is my first spring break. I want to have _some_ fun."

"Then naked swimming it is. Come on, let's get towels." I lead her up to the house and gesture for her to go in first.

"I've never been skinny dipping," she informs me as she walks in and waits for me to guide her.

"Me either." I open a closet door and grab two towels. I hand one to Sookie. "Do you want to strip in here or on the beach?" I don't care but I'm sure she does.

"We can get undressed in here. I don't want sand on my clothes," she says and pulls her tank top over her head, leaving her in a red lace strapless bra, a skirt, and high heels.

I tell myself to look away but it's not working. My eyes move, but only over her body. At least my hands obey my commands to stay put.

She watches me as she pushes her skirt over her hips and bends at the waist to pick it up. Now she's in full red lace and high heel Mary Jane's.

"Am I the only one swimming?" she asks.

I pull my T-shirt off and drop it on the floor. My cargo shorts hit the floor a minute later and it isn't until Sookie gasps that I remember I'm going commando... and her being nearly naked means I'm getting hard for her.

"Eric!" she says a little too loudly and covers her eyes. "You have to ease a girl into that thing."

"Well your eyes are no longer virgins," I smirk.

"Oh. My. God." Her eyes are still shut when she moves her hands away. "Can you put your towel on?"

I wrap the towel around my waist. "It's safe to look now."

She peeks with one eye before she opens them both. "That startled me," she laughs nervously.

"I'd apologize but I'm not really sorry," I tell her.

She giggles and turns her back to me. She grabs sets her towel on the shelf and drops her bra. She wraps her towel around her body before she pushes her panties down.

"Can you unbuckle my shoes for me?" she asks when she turns back around. "Bending is awkward right now."

"I may lose my towel," I warn her, not that I care.

"I can close my eyes."

"You don't have to," I wink and crouch down to unbuckle her shoes for her.

Wouldn't you know, my towel comes loose? Sookie makes a noise and when I look up, she quickly averts her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to see that," she apologizes unnecessarily.

I stand up and leave my head leaned in close to her face. My index finger trails over the top of her breasts and I tell her, "No need to apologize. You're welcome to look as much as you want." I peck her lips softly. Flushed and breathing hard, check.

"Uh... thanks," she whispers. "Should we go now?"

"Yep." I lead her out of the house and we walk out onto the beach.

"I know you're going to look," she tells me as we get closer to the water. "I'm okay with that."

"I'm not. I gave you my word and I won't go back on it, no matter how convinced I am that you probably look sexy as hell when you're naked," I reply.

When we reach the water's edge Sookie is standing close. She turns so we're chest to chest, looks up into my eyes and I see her hand move to toss her towel behind me.

"Maybe I want you to look," she tells me quietly and takes a step backwards toward the water. "You only live once."

"If I look down I'm not going to need a hand to remove my towel," I say.

"I'm sure I'll be feeling it in the water anyway."

"Planning to molest me, pretty girl?"

"I'm not the best swimmer. I might need a life raft," she grins.

I chuckle and say, "Then it's a good thing I'm a good swimmer." I still haven't looked away from her eyes. Not easy when I know she's naked.

She turns to walk into the water without another word. Her ass is phenomenal. I drop my towel and follow her. The water is a little cool but not too bad. The water gets to my waist and her tits are submerged.

"So... this is skinny dipping, huh?" she says when she turns to face me.

"Sort of." I splash her.

She splashes me back and takes a step closer to me. "I need you close in case the water gets choppy and I get scared," she tells me.

"Or a shark attack," I joke.

"Or that." She takes another step closer so she's almost touching me.

"So did you think we would end up skinny dipping when I picked you up?" I ask her.

"No, I also didn't intend on telling you I'm a virgin, or feeling so... This kind of attracted to you."

"You only live once, right?" I smile at her and take the final step to close the distance between us.

"Right," she agrees as her hands rest on my sides and her hard nipples press into my chest.

My hands move under the water and grab her thighs to pick her up. Sookie squeaks and I walk her a little further out into the water so we're eye to eye.

"That's better," I say.

"Much better," she smiles softly and tilts her head to kiss me.

I kiss her back and her legs wrap around my waist. My hands move to her ass to press her closer and she gasps. When her lips part I take advantage and my tongue slips into her mouth. Sookie moans and after a few minutes of kissing her hips start to move against me, rubbing steadily against my cock.

She pulls back to breathe and her lips attach to my Adam's apple as her hands move up to wrap in my hair.

"Maybe we should've stayed in to watch the movie," she whispers against my skin and he hips rock a little harder.

"It's not too late," I reply and my hands move so that my fingers graze her lower lips.

She moans louder and tells me, "We can go back in... if you want to."

"I do. I want to see you," I tell her. "Are you sure you want that?"

"There's no reason not to show you," she says with a little smile.

I lean in to kiss her again and start walking toward the shore. I only set her down when the water is only coming up to my calves, and Sookie runs to get her towel. It makes my dick twitch.

"Okay, do that again but in slow motion," I tell her.

She looks over her shoulder with a sultry smirk and slowly starts jogging toward the house.

"Like this?" she asks.

"Perfect." I bend to grab my towel and toss it over my shoulder instead of wrapping it around me.

She stops jogging and waits for me to catch up. She doesn't look at my naked form as I approach her, but I can tell she's breathing harder.

"When should your friends be back?" she asks when I reach her.

"It's pretty early so not for another couple of hours."

"Okay."

"We can go upstairs if you want to. If someone does come home we won't be bothered."

"That would be good. Can we watch a movie in your room?"

"Yep." I open the screen door for her to let Sookie go in first.

"Do you have a shirt or something I can put on?" she asks. It's clear she's trying, but being naked makes her nervous.

"Sure. You know you can get dressed if you want to, Sookie. The movie doesn't have to be clothing optional," I say gently and lead her upstairs.

"I'd rather be comfy. My clothes look comfy, but bras make me crazy and I don't feel right wearing that shirt without a bra."

"Then I will be happy to loan you a shirt." I grab a T-shirt from the closet and hand it to her. I grab a pair of basketball shorts and put them on so she won't feel any more uncomfortable than she already does.

"Thank you," she says and pulls the shirt over her head. "I guess we watch from the bed?" she asks as she looks around. Other than a chair in the corner it's the only place to sit.

"I'll keep my hands to myself," I promise and grab the remote so we can pick from the cable options. I sit against the headboard and Sookie does the same. I scroll through the movie channels until we find one we can agree on.

We sit in silence when the movie starts. Sookie is fidgety on the bed next to me. I can feel her glance at me every few seconds, but she doesn't say anything to me. I'm not sure what to do. I promised to keep my hands to myself, so if Sookie wants something to happen she's going to have to make the first move.

"Do you want the light off? There's some glare on the screen," I say. It's hardly noticeable but maybe she'll relax if it's darker.

"Sure," she nods. She rests her hands on the bed, accidentally brushing my thigh.

I reach over and turn the light off so the room is only illuminated by the TV. I slouch down and stretch out, making myself much more comfortable.

It takes her a few minutes, but she lies down next to me and asks, "Is this okay?" when she rests her head on my arm.

"Yeah, it's fine." I turn my head and kiss her forehead.

"Um, Eric?" she says nervously.

"Uh huh?"

"Will you kiss me..."

I tilt her face up a give her a lingering peck. "Like that?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"How do you want me to kiss you?"

"Like you kissed me last night... And in the water," she whispers and bites her bottom lip.

I tug her bottom lip free with my thumb and suck on it for a few seconds before I go all in and let my tongue slide against hers. Sookie moans and I roll on top of her. My hand works its way under the T-shirt she has on to play with her nipple and she gasps. Her tits are perfect. Round, heavy and the perfect size for my catcher's mitts.

Sookie moans a moment later and I feel her hips begin to rock up to get some kind of friction. Her hands slide down my back, under my shorts to grab my ass. My mouth moves to her throat and the hand on her breast moves down her stomach to her mound.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Sookie?" I whisper and grind my erection against her.

"Yes," she hisses and her hands squeeze me harder, trying to get my erection closer to her.

I growl and my index finger slips into her folds to find her wet already. I trace slow circles around her clit until she's panting and then I gently slide my finger inside her.

"Oh, God," she groans. Her back arches and I can feel how bad she wants this.

My finger pumps in and out slowly, occasionally moving back to her clit to rub it. I wait until she's right on the edge and then I slide my finger back into her.

"Please, please, please, Eric. I'm so close..." she begs. "I want more."

I lift my head to kiss her and I start to rub my index finger through her folds too. She moans into the kiss and pulls away from it when I start to work a second finger into her very tight opening.

Her eyes snap open and she looks up at my face. "Eric, I want..." she trails off when her hips buck up. Her walls are pulsing around my fingers. She's really, really close.

"What do you want, pretty girl?" I rub her clit with my thumb and start pumping my fingers again, twisting and scissoring them a little bit to stretch her.

"You..."

**SPOV**

I'm ready. I'm not a virgin for moral reasons; I just haven't found anyone worthwhile to give it up to. Eric is gorgeous, sweet, a gentleman, and I can't find any reason to hold out any longer. I've never met anyone that turns me on like this and my body is ready.

"Are you sure?" His fingers curl just a little inside me just right and an involuntary scream leaves my throat.

"Very sure," I pant once I calm down some.

Eric smiles and kisses me sweetly and slowly. His fingers keep working me, stretching and teasing me until I cum again for him. And then he adds a third finger.

"It's so tight," I tell him. I know his cock is going to make me want to cry if this is any indication.

"I'll go slow," he promises. He starts to drift down my body and as his fingers move in and out; his mouth focuses on my clit. He licks and sucks, flicking his tongue against my swollen nub over and over.

I moan loudly and my hands grip his hair. How is it possible for this man to be real? I've never had an orgasm so quickly, never mind two in a row and number three is well on its way.

"Eric!" I cry out when his tongue works me into a frenzy. "You're going to make me... Oh fuck!" I scream when I cum all over his mouth.

He groans and removes his fingers from my pussy, only to thrust his tongue into me and lap up his mess.

"No more," I plead. I need to calm down a little before I take him inside me.

He backs off and sucks his fingers clean.

"Delicious," he says before he gets off the bed and goes to his duffle bag to get a box of condoms from a pocket. He drops his shorts and locks the door before he comes back to the bed.

"Had big plans I see," I giggle. The box is fairly large.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he shrugs and opens the box to get a condom.

"Thank you," I say when he rips it open and starts to roll the thin rubber over his shaft. "I have an idea of what to expect, but I know you'll make sure I'm as comfortable as possible."

"I'll do my best," he promises, and climbs back onto the bed to settle between my legs. He tugs at the T-shirt he loaned me and pulls it over my head. "Beautiful," he whispers and drops the shirt on the floor.

"You're beautiful too," I tell him and run my fingertips over his abs, making his muscles twitch.

"You should see me in game shape," he says and starts rubbing the tip of his cock up and down my slit.

"I'm sure it's a very pretty sight," I smile.

"Are you ready, Sookie?"

"Yes," I whisper. My legs spread wider and I take a deep breath.

I feel him at my entrance and Eric leans in to kiss me until I'm good and lost in it, and then he pushes just his head in.

"Fuck," he groans.

He's huge, and I know it's only going to get tighter as he goes in deeper. I reach out and grip the blankets under me. I'm already panting in preparation.

Eric pushes in a little bit more and pulls back some before going in deeper. To keep me relaxed, his thumb rubs my clit. His attention doesn't stop the tears from forming at the corners of my eyes. It feels good and hurts at the same time and my body doesn't know how to react.

"Are you okay? Am I going too fast?" Eric asks in a strained tone.

"I'm fine... You're good," I pant and move my hands to hold onto his biceps.

He pushes in a little more and leans down to kiss me. His hips thrust shallowly, advancing just a little at a time until he's finally buried in me.

"My God, you're huge," I whimper. I've never felt this full in my life.

"You'll get used to it," Eric groans and starts to pull back until just his tip is in me, and then he thrusts in again slowly so I can feel every inch of him.

My hands drift up from his arm to his back. They finish their journey in his hair and I pull him back for another kiss. It starts to get a little easier to take him after a few minutes. I don't think I'll have an orgasm, but he took care of me before.

"Is it okay?" I ask, not really sure what else to say when he pulls back from the kiss to breathe.

"Perfect," he says. He slides his arms under me and rolls us over. "This way you can move at your own pace," Eric explains.

I sit up on my knees and rest my hands on his abs. I start by rocking with him completely buried inside of me. Okay. This is good. This is really good. My clit rubs over his pelvic bone and his cock is rubbing inside of me nicely. I smile at him and grab his hands to place them on my tits. I start moving up and down a little, pulling up until I feel the head of his cock brush my g-spot.

"Oh fuck!" I shout and drop my head back.

His fingers play with my nipples and he thrusts his hips up so his head rubs my spot again. One of my hands moves to rub my clit and the other reaches back to rest on his thigh. Maybe I was wrong about my orgasm. I've forgotten all about the pain as his tip rubs me on the inside while my fingers massage my swollen nub.

"Eric, I think I'm going to cum," I moan.

"I know you are," he says confidently and his hips start to thrust to meet me. Eric sits up and his lips wrap around my nipple.

I moan and release his thigh so I can hold myself up by the back of his head. Eric's hands are on my ass as we begin to move faster. I feel my walls start to flutter and squeeze his length.

"I'm cumming," I whisper, but I know he can feel it.

"Fuck, that's good, pretty girl," he groans and moves to my other nipple.

My ovaries start to tingle and my back arches, forcing my nipple deeper into his mouth. I hold his head tight as my pussy massages his cock. I can feel my juices pouring out and I'm sure I'm dripping from his balls.

Eric growls and lies back, taking me with him, and his hips move faster. The angle of his thrusts is prolonging my orgasm.

I'm going to be very sore when we're done. I keep panting and contracting around him. I'm ready for him to cum too. It only takes a few more thrusts before I feel his cock twitch and swell inside me.

"Oh fuck," he grunts and his abs twitch right before he cums, spilling his release into the condom.

"I guess you made good on your promise to have me hot, sweaty, and breathless," I smile and dip to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Now we just need to work on that hoarse from screaming thing," he smirks.

"We'll see what you can do about that in a little bit," I promise. I need to go to the bathroom and assess. I don't know if I'm bleeding, and I need to get cleaned up if I am.

"Take your time. Do you feel okay?" His hands move up and down my back.

"So far," I smile, "Thank you for being so attentive."

"You're welcome."

"May I use your restroom?" I ask. I haven't heard anyone come into the house so I feel safe walking through alone right now.

"Yeah, it's downstairs. I'll show you," he offers.

"Thanks." I slowly pull off of him and roll to his side. I'm scared to move in case it hurts, but I have to. "Which way did you toss the shirt?" Plus I need to find my clothes.

Eric gets off the bed and hands me the shirt. He gets rid of the condom and puts his shorts back on. I pull his shirt over my head and get off the bed. There aren't any bloody spots on the bed, that's good. That would be a little embarrassing, but then I never intended for someone Eric's size to be my first.

I follow him downstairs and he shows me the restroom. I do a quick clean up, wash my hands, and then look at myself in the mirror for a moment. I don't look any different, I feel like a whole new person though.

When I exit the bathroom Eric is in the kitchen. I don't know if I'm allowed to cuddle him, but I feel like I need to be cuddled right now.

"Um, so what do we do now?" I ask quietly as I make my way closer.

"Your choice," he says. "I can think of three good options."

"What are they?" As I ask I recall he told me he's a world class snuggler so I take my chances and wrap my arms around his waist in hopes that he'll hug me back.

"First option," he does hug me back, "Is to eat ice cream in celebration of your deflowering. Two would be you call all your friends and brag. Third would be going back upstairs and cuddling until you just can't take it anymore and you have to have me again."

I laugh and say, "You're a cocky little thing, aren't you?" Although, I already know it'll be option three. My friends can wait, and I don't feel like eating anything.

"Yes, ma'am," he nods unapologetically.

"At least you're cute about it," I smile and stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I say option three," I whisper while I'm still close to his ear.

"That's my favorite option too," he says and before I know what's happening, Eric's tossed me over his shoulder and is heading for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I'm not complaining that things turned out like this, but I am surprised. I drop Sookie on the bed and ask, "Do you need to go home tonight? You're welcome to stay, but I know you have things to do."

"If you don't mind getting up early to take me back. I have to be at the project house by seven, so I'd want to get to my cabin around six to get ready."

"I'll set an alarm." Driving her back home is not a problem. I lie down next to her and add, "You might even try that sleep thing."

"I have a feeling that's not likely to happen if I'm next to you all night," she smiles. "I'm a mess. I'm nervous and still in disbelief over here. Plus you're way too sexy for your own good and I may attack you again," she winks.

"You know I'm not just a piece of meat. I have feelings," I tease dramatically.

"Huh, and I here I was using you for a good time," she deadpans. "Maybe you should take me home. If you don't want to again, there's really no point in staying."

I growl and roll on top of her. "I definitely want you again."

"Good," she whispers, "I want you too."

I kiss her and then roll onto my back again to pull her against my side. I hug her tightly and rub her back. Her arm wraps around my middle and I feel her soft lips on my chest.

"Maybe I can thank you properly for being so good to me tonight," she whispers and her arm starts to slowly drift down my stomach, getting closer and closer to my waistband.

"How would you do that?" I whisper.

"With a few strategic kisses," she tells me just as quietly as her hand dips under the top of my shorts.

"You're a good kisser, Sookie, but I'm not sure you're _that_ good," I tell her.

"Are you saying my kisses aren't a good enough thank you?" she asks. I feel her small hand wrap around my shaft and she starts to pump, trying to get me hard again.

It won't take much.

"I think I'll need to experience these kisses to know for sure," I say in a huskier voice.

She let's go long enough to move between my thighs. She helps me take my shorts off and I see the T-shirt go flying quickly after them.

"Would you be terribly upset if the kisses were interrupted by sucking and licking?" Her hand goes right back to my rapidly growing erection and she starts to stroke.

"Nope, not at all," I reply.

She keeps her eyes on mine as she leans down and she starts to lick my head softly. Her eyes close once I'm on her lips. Her tongue swirls around my head and her hand begins to move a little faster. After a few moments of licking she sucks my tip between her plump lips and they start to slide down my shaft.

"Okay I was wrong," I admit, watching her head bob slowly.

Her tongue is sliding along the underside of my length, and she's letting out these soft moans. Her hand moves in time with her mouth and I arch a little when I feel her fingers on my balls.

She pulls off and asks, "Still okay?" with a cocky smirk right before plunging her warm mouth down my shaft again.

"Oh yeah," I groan.

"Good," she whispers when she releases me so she can dip down and bathe my sac with her tongue. Sookie's hand slides along my length easily with her saliva coating my skin. She sucks on one of my balls and twists her wrist as she pumps up.

"Fuck, that's good," I tell her. Obviously this isn't her first blowjob.

She moves to the other nut and gives him the same attention. She releases with a soft moan before her lips are on my head again, kissing softly. Sookie places warm, wet kisses along my long, hard shaft. Her mouth envelopes my head and her lips tighten as she starts to bob again. When she opens her eyes and locks them onto mine my stomach muscles begin to twitch. She works my cock until I'm right on edge and she keeps pumping when she pulls off long enough to ask me where I want to cum before she's right back to work.

"Your tits," I blurt out. My brain to mouth filter is being sucked out through my cock right now.

She moans appreciatively and moves to her knees so her tits are hanging down behind my cock, resting on my upper thighs. When she feels me pulse between her lips a few times she pulls off and strokes me to completion. Sookie angles my cock so when I start to spurt it lands directly on her tits.

"Shit, that's so hot," I groan, watching my cum roll down her skin.

She leans down to lick what landed on my cock off and then she plops onto the bed next to me. She's on her back and I get a perfect view of her swollen mounds covered in my cum.

"How was that thank you?" she asks.

"It's going in the spank bank," I tell her.

"Mmm, mine too."

"I think we can add to it some more," I say and reach over to the nightstand to grab a tissue to clean off her chest.

"Thanks," she says once she's cleaned up. "What else could we possibly add?" Sookie rolls over to her side to snuggle into mine.

"There are tons of possibilities." I kiss her head and my fingers trail up and down her back.

Her leg hooks over my hip and rests across my stomach. I see her hand push down between her legs and she says, "It seems sucking on you like that made me all wet. Do you want to tell me about some of these possibilities to see if they work?"

"Well a quick fix would be rolling you over and finishing what I started earlier with my tongue," I tell her. "I could wake you up in the middle of the night with my face buried between these perfect thighs."

"Mmm, that's a great start," she moans. I can hear her fingers moving through her wet folds. "What else can we add?"

"I bet I could turn you over right now and fuck you from behind," I whisper. "Mmm... so warm and tight..."

A soft whimper leaves her luscious lips and she buries her face in my chest. Her hips start to rock against my hip and she says, "Yes... you will feel so big."

"I could pin you against the wall and fuck you there too," I suggest.

She rolls onto her back so I can see her fingers moving deftly over her clit. Her back arches up and she pleads, "More... Eric, I need to cum..."

I'm getting hard but I'm not ready yet so I reach over and slide a finger inside her. My finger pumps in and out and my lips attach to her neck.

"So good," she whispers. I can feel her walls begin to pulse around my finger.

"I could bend you over the dresser too," I whisper in her ear. "Grab those perfect hips and pull you onto my cock, and pound into you until you cum all over it."

She starts whimpering louder. Her pussy begins to gush and her walls squeeze my fingers.

"Oh... Fuck yes!" she shouts when her orgasm washes over her.

"Mmm, that's a beautiful sight, pretty girl," I purr and remove my finger. I lick it clean and roll over to get a condom. I'm ready again. "Do you want that, Sookie? Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you?"

"Yes," she nods, looking into my eyes.

I get the condom on and get off the bed. I grab Sookie's hand and pull her off the bed too. I lean down and kiss her hard before I turn her around and bend her over the bed since its closer. The tip of my cock rubs up and down her slit and Sookie spreads her legs a little wider for me.

"Are you ready, pretty girl?" I ask when I press her opening.

"Very ready," she moans.

I push into her slowly, making both of us groan. She's so goddamn tight. I want to go faster but she's not ready for that yet. I grab her hips and start to thrust when I'm only halfway in. I'll take my time getting deeper.

"Is this what you want, Sookie?" I ask.

"Mmm, yes, so good, Eric," she pants and looks over her shoulder. "You can go a little faster if you want."

I pull her hips back to meet my thrusts and Sookie moans when I go deeper. "You want it deeper, pretty girl?"

"Yes please," she says politely. "I want to take whatever you have to give me."

"You want my hips slapping against this perfect ass, don't you?" I thrust in to the hilt and she cries out. Fuck, she's perfect.

"Fuck," she groans. "Again!"

I pull almost all the way out and drive in deep again.

"Keep going," she pleads and I see her fingers dig into the blanket.

My grip on her hips tightens and I do just what I said I would. I pull her back as I thrust forward so my hips slap her ass and I resist the urge to slap her ass. It gets easier to fuck her with every moan that escapes her and when I change my angle just a little bit she cries out again.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she starts to chant. She's getting close again and I can feel her walls begin to flutter.

I want to go faster but if it's not broke, don't fix it. So I keep going at the same pace, enjoying the massage her pussy is giving my cock with every thrust of my hips. Her back arches and then her walls clamp down.

She lets out a silent scream and buries her face in the bed. The way her back is arched gives me a new angle. She whimpers and her pussy pulses on each thrust.

"Fuck, that's good, Sookie," I groan and my hips speed up so I'm hitting that spot inside her faster.

"I'm gonna cum again," she whines. Her body begins to shake a little and I can feel it happening. I look down and I can see her juices running down the inside of her thigh.

I reach around to rub her clit while I pound into her. "Cum for me, Sookie," I growl.

Her knees go weak and she collapses on the bed. Orgasm number three rips through her body and all she can do is lie there like a ragdoll as I fuck her.

"Eric," she says my name, but can't get out any other words.

I pull out of her and turn her onto her back. I hold her legs up and rest them on my shoulder so I can slide into her again.

"Fuck... so... tight," I groan and go right back to pounding into her. Her tits bounce with every thrust and I move my thumb to her clit.

"I can't," she whines, shaking her head from side to side.

"Yes you can," I say. I'm getting close and my hips speed up so my thumb does too. Her back arches and her hands grab her tits. "Fuck, Sookie, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard for you deep in this tight pussy. Make him cum for you."

Her walls clamp down at my command and her pussy holds onto me tightly. Her hands fly up to grab whatever she can reach, which is a pillow, and soft moans are leaving her perfect lips. The halo of golden hair surrounding her head makes her look like an angel.

"Oh fuck!" she cries out in a hoarse scream.

Three thrusts later I shout the same thing before I lose my load deep inside her. She's either still cumming or having the most intense aftershocks. Either way, it feels so fucking good. I let go of her legs and bend down to kiss her.

"That was... Fuck, that was perfect," I tell her and grind against her clit.

"Mmm, that was the best I ever had," she tells me with an adorable grin on her face.

I chuckle and say, "I'll just have to top myself tomorrow then." I kiss her one more time and then pull out so I can ditch the condom.

"So what you're telling me is I'll have to be taken home in a wheelchair?" she giggles and somehow finds the energy to roll onto her side.

"Nah, just one of those scooter things should work. Might be good for campus. Besides, it'd be cool to tell people you had sex that was so good you can't walk days later," I smirk.

"Well I certainly can't walk right now," she says, "I don't know if it'll be scooter worthy though."

I spoon up behind her and say, "It's only night one. I have you until Sunday."

"Oh hell," she laughs, but it's broken by a yawn.

"That's right; I'm going to fuck you into exhaustion every night." I kiss her shoulder and wrap my arm around her. "Get some sleep, pretty girl."

"Yes, sir," she yawns again.

I wait until I'm sure she's out before I get up to set the alarm and pick up our clothes from the hallway downstairs. I'm just getting back into bed with her when I hear someone come into the house. I just hope it's not Pam and Trey or no one will be getting any sleep.

**SPOV**

Jess and I are the leaving the project house when I have a flash of my night with Eric. My face is probably the brightest shade of pink ever and my whole body is on fire thinking about when he picks me up later. Jessica didn't say anything about me coming home in the morning; she gave me a knowing look and then allowed me to go take a shower.

She has that 'tell me everything' look in her eye now that we're off though.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. I know exactly why. I've been having random hot flashes all day thinking about him.

"Because you're about thirty years too young for menopause," she chuckles. "Plus you came home with your tank top on inside out."

"I did not!" I scoff. I may have, Eric woke me up for morning sex before he took me home. "And it's just warm out."

"Then you have the first case of sunburn on a dimmer switch," she deadpans.

I chuckle and say, "Okay, maybe my tank top was inside out. I was rushing to get dressed..."

"Why Sookie Stackhouse, did you let that man ogle your goodies," she says with shock.

"I let him do a lot more than ogle," I grin.

"Can we cancel the white wedding dress?"

"Definitely. He was very... sweet to me." He was a whole hell of a lot of other things too, but sweet fits the best.

"I knew you were walking funny!"

"I'm honestly surprised I could walk at all," I tell her seriously. I've never been able to have girl talk about sex, so this feels good.

"That good, huh?" Jess smiles at me.

"And that huge. I'm surprised I didn't feel it in my throat," I giggle. "Yes, he was amazing and his stamina is nothing to sneeze at either. I don't have anything to compare it to, but I have a feeling not too many guys are going to measure up."

"So what are the chances you'll do long distance after this?"

"Slim to none. He's a good guy, but I'm too busy with class. He's a football player on top of his classes. If he was closer maybe, but... no."

"That's understandable, but too bad," she says. "Are you going to see him again?"

"He's supposed to pick me up in an hour," I admit.

"I'll get the ice packs ready for your hoo-ha," she laughs.

I laugh with her and say, "Probably a good idea. We're supposed to go to the beach for a while, but I'm not sure after that. Most likely tons of monster cock sex."

"You poor, poor thing. Want me to tell him you've had your fill and his services are no longer required?"

"And let some other girl her hands on him while I still have a shot, hell no!"

Jessica laughs and turns into our driveway.

"Then I'll let you have the shower first," she says.

"Thanks. What are your plans for tonight?" I know she has Hoyt at home, and I feel kind of bad for leaving her, but I'm not going to pass this one up.

"I have a hot date with a bottle of Bordeaux and a long bath," she says.

"Do you want me to stay?" I offer to be a good friend. I really don't want to.

"Only if you want to listen to Hoyt and me have phone sex," she smiles.

"Oh, I'll pass," I snicker as we walk in the house. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

I head down to my room to grab my bikini to put on after my shower I leave my skirt and tank top in the room for later.

"Hi," I grin when Eric comes walking up to the front door. I'm sitting on the porch with my bag. I have a change of clothes in case we do something a little more formal after the beach.

"Hi," he smiles back and gives me a kiss hello.

"How was your day?" I ask him while he still has me pulled close.

"I spent it fighting off random hard-ons," he whispers in my ear and kisses my neck. "How was yours?"

"Good. Jessica accused me of going through early menopause because I've been getting all hot and bothered thinking about what you did to me." I have a feeling our beach time is going to be cut short if this is already how I feel in his presence.

Eric takes my bag in one hand and the other moves to the small of my back to lead me to the Jeep. There's a cooler in the back where he puts my bag and he says, "Be a good girl at the beach and I'll reward you for it."

"Oh really?" I say, giving him a smoldering smile. "What if my idea of being a good girl is different from your idea?" I wouldn't even know how to be a bad girl.

"Good point. Maybe we should skip the beach and get right to the reward," he suggests and presses me up against the Jeep to kiss me.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," I breathe when he pulls back.

"It's your choice, pretty girl. Beach picnic or sex?"

"Huh..." I am hungry, but I wouldn't mind doing the sex again. "Can we do a beach picnic and then find a place hidden away to have sex?" I ask. I just don't know if I want to wait until we get back to his place.

"We can eat on the balcony outside my room," he suggests. "It overlooks the ocean."

"That sounds perfect," I smile.

"Then we have a plan." Eric kisses me one more time and then helps me into the Jeep before going around to the driver's side.

When he hops into the Jeep my hand involuntarily lands on his thigh. I rub up and down a little as he drives off.

"Are your roommates going to be there?" I ask. I woke up for a moment when the girl was screaming in the other room, but I was too worn out to stay awake thankfully.

"They are. They invited people they met last night back to the house for a cookout tonight," he tells me. "But Bobby makes some great barbeque so we can steal some of that if you want."

"That works," I smile. "Who was screaming when I woke up? It sounded like someone was being murdered, but there wasn't any blood anywhere when you took me home."

He smirks and says, "That was Trey's girlfriend Pam. She's a screamer."

"Clearly," I snicker. "I wasn't loud, was I?"

"Not to me."

"Okay. The last thing I want is to let the whole neighborhood that I'm having sex."

"Imagine sharing a dorm room with her," he laughs.

"Oh God. I would switch roommates," I giggle.

"Me too. I swear I can hear her all the way in Mississippi sometimes. It's amazing Trey hasn't suffered hearing loss."

"Maybe he's just gotten really good at reading lips?" Speaking of lips. I take off my seatbelt and get up to kiss Eric's jaw and neck. He just looks edible right now. I sit back down and put my seatbelt back on. "Sorry. I just needed to do that."

"I don't mind," he smiles at me. "We're almost there."

"Okay. I might need more of that when we get there." No one told me once you start having sex you want it all the time.

"I might let you have it," he says as he makes a right turn toward the house.

Eric parks the Jeep beside the house and gets out to grab my bag from the back. He takes my hand and leads me up to the porch. Music is playing, a bonfire is burning in the pit and there's a big group of people gathered on the sand.

"Can I take my bag up to your room?" I ask as we make our way in.

"Of course. You remember how to get there or do you need a guide?" His eyebrows dance a little.

"Hmm, it is a little tricky, you know, with the turn down the hall, up the stairs and then the other turn I don't remember," I grin.

"It's a blond thing. I forget left and right too," he says.

"It's a terrible way to live, but maybe together we can figure it out this time."

"I think we can figure it out." He leads me inside and up the stairs.

When we walk into his room I take off my tank top so I'm standing in my bikini top and ask, "Shirt off or on?"

"Are we staying or going?"

"I'll leave that up to you," I tell him. I don't really care either way.

"It's a tough choice... food or sex..." Eric trails off with his eyes roaming me.

"The food will be much more satisfying if we build up an appetite," I say nonchalantly.

"Good point."

In the blink of an eye he's got me up against the wall and his mouth on mine.

"Mmm, is it bad that I missed this already?" I moan and my hands go straight to his shorts to start unbuttoning them.

"Nope. I missed it too." He pulls my skirt up and lifts me by my thighs.

"I don't want to wait," I whisper and my lips move across his neck in slow, wet kisses. My hips are grinding against him and I want him to impale me on his cock right this second.

Eric pulls my bikini bottoms to the side and without any hesitation, he thrusts into me to the hilt. "Damn, pretty girl," he groans.

My head drops back against the wall, giving him access to my neck and I try to rock my hips to get him to move.

"Eric, fuck me," I pant. I went from zero to sixty in under two seconds.

He pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts in deep again. He presses me tighter to the wall and his hips move fast.

"You feel so damn good, Sookie," he growls as my ass bounces off the wall.

"So do you," I pant. I hike my legs up higher around his waist and I angle so he can get deeper. "Fuck!" I cry out when his head starts rubbing over my sweet spot.

"Fuckfuckfuck," he groans. His head dips down and his lips close around one of my nipples over my bikini top.

"Ohgod!" I grab the back of his head to hold his face close. "You're going to make me cum!"

He growls around my nipple and he pulls my lower half closer so he grinds against my clit with every thrust. His cock twitches and swells inside me.

"Fuck, Sookie, I-" He doesn't get to finish before he explodes.

My hand clutches his hair tighter and my walls start milking his cock for every bit of his cum. My own orgasm slams into me hard. I didn't even realize I was so close.

"Oh... God..." I whimper. I think I just had my first quickie.

"So good, pretty girl," he pants and kisses me.

"Mmm, yes," I moan softly and I lick his lips. I can keep going if he can.

He kisses me again as he pulls out of me. Eric breaks the kiss and asks, "Are you on birth control? I got caught up and we didn't use a condom..."

"I am," I nod. "I would've stopped you if I wasn't." The last thing I want is a random man's baby.

"Okay," he says with relief. "No offense, but we're not in a good situation for being parents."

"None taken," I smile, "You're a sweet guy, but yeah, I'm not ready for all that with anyone, especially someone I barely know."

Eric gives me one more kiss and then sets me down.

"Um, do you want to go out or continue working up our appetite?" I am completely addicted to having sex with this guy.

"We should probably eat before we skip it altogether," he says.

"Okay," I smile. "I need to get cleaned up."

"I'll see if the master bathroom is free," he offers and fixes his shorts before he slips out of the room.

I pull my shirt back on and readjust my bikini. Eric tells me the master is free so I go in and clean up quickly. When I get downstairs I see Eric talking to a small group of people. I have an irrational bout of jealousy when one of the girls in the group touches his arm. Ugh. Apparently this is why sex is bad. It makes girls think stupid thoughts.

I'm a good girl and when I approach them I just smile at everyone. I don't try to stake a claim on Eric, because he really isn't mine to claim. Plus he puts his arm around me; making it known he has a date, which I appreciate.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the end. Part two is another short story that I will post in a few days. Get your kleenex. I think we got a little teary when we wrote it.**

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

The next few days I'm with Sookie every moment I can be. She's a fun girl to hang out with and the sex is just outrageously good. I'm not looking forward to leaving tomorrow but I can't stay. I wish I could but I'm getting down to the wire before graduation and I have an agent that's been trying to get a meeting with me. There's been talk of me going pro but I don't know if I really want to do that.

What keeps me from saying no outright is the money. If I play for just a few years I could bank enough that I'll be set for life. I can take care of my mom and I won't have to see that worried look in her eyes like she had every day my dad was alive. Mom's a strong woman, but I'm not sure she could handle losing me too.

It's a lot to think about. Right now I want to focus on the sexy blond writing our names in the sand like a total cheese ball. She's cute, though. If it was another time or another place I know I'd be crazy to let her get away, but we each have lives to get back to.

"If you stare at her ass any harder you're gonna strain something," Trey claps me on the shoulder.

"Just soaking up the view while I can," I sigh.

"You know there's sexting and high tech phone sex now thanks to Skype, right? It's how Pam and I survive during the season."

"She's going into law school. She's not gonna have time for that. Besides, if I get into the pros I'm not going to be able to just fly out for a visit. It's better that it ends here," I tell him. I'll think back on this and smile. It's been a great week.

"If you say so," he pats my shoulder and goes over to Sookie to say something to her that I can't hear. She smiles at him and gives Trey a hug and then he walks off down the beach. When Sookie approaches me she's got tears in her eyes. "Oh hell. What'd he say?"

"It's nothing. I'm just being a girl," she smiles and wipes her eyes.

"Uh huh." I know better. Trey's a big softy. Dude could write shit for Hallmark.

"Fine, he said he's going to miss seeing you this happy," she admits, "And it got me thinking that I'm going to miss feeling this happy and carefree. Life just sucks sometimes."

"Yeah, it does," I agree and pull her close to kiss her. My hands hold her face and her hands grab my waist. I could kiss her for hours.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she whispers against my lips.

"Sure." I peck her lips and pull back before I toss her over my shoulder and lock her in my room for the rest of the night. Our hands clasp together and we walk into the water so our ankles get wet.

We walk along in silence for a while when Sookie stops and tugs my hand. She pulls me close and wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I never expected anything like you to blow through my life," she says barely above a whisper.

"Me either," I agree and rub her back. "I lied, you know. In the grocery store. I thought I'd come here, meet a few girls and then I saw you... and no one else."

She smiles and says, "I know. With a friend like Bobby, I know."

I laugh and say, "He's got a big mouth, but he's a good guy."

"He seems like it. I'm a little sad I won't be around when he comes out of the closet," she grins.

"Well maybe you'll bump into him at a pride parade in San Francisco," I chuckle.

"I'm gonna start going to those now. I can ask him about you, and I'll tell him to tell you hi for me so you know I'm thinking about you."

I kiss the top of her head. "I'd like that."

"Me too. Hey, maybe you'll go pro one day and head out west for a game. I'll be there and we can have a drink, catch up, and have a wild night in a hotel before you move on to the next city," she says.

"Nah, some great guy will snatch you up," I tell her.

"I'll put you on my list so that guy can't say anything about our wild night," she winks.

"Well then you have a deal," I smile at her.

"How would you like to seal that deal?"

"I think we're past the handshake stage. Would you settle for a kiss, or do you want a preview of your wild night in the hotel?"

"Oh, definitely a preview," she giggles.

"I was hoping you would say that," I grin and toss her over my shoulder.

"You have a great ass, Eric," she tells me and smacks my right cheek. "I can't wait to see it on the big screen bending over in those tight pants. I'll tell all my friends I've seen it naked and make the girls jealous."

"And maybe Bobby," I joke and smack her ass too.

"He'll be the most jealous of all," she laughs behind me. "If you drop me a little more I can bite it."

"Maybe later," I laugh and slip my fingers between her thighs to rub her slit.

"Mmm, if you keep that up I'll make you drop me and take me right here on the beach."

"You can wait." I turn my head and bite her ass.

"Eric!" she squeals and spanks me again.

"Like that?" I ask and nibble again.

"Maybe once we're in the house."

I walk up the steps and into the house. Bobby's in the kitchen and he starts thrusting his hips like a jackass.

"You're not his type, Burnham!" Trey calls out from the living room and Sookie laughs.

"I'm not gay!" Bobby replies.

The more he denies it, the less I believe him. I take Sookie upstairs and drop her on my bed. I drop my board shorts and Sookie scoots back on the bed.

"I know you're wet for me, pretty girl. Show me how wet," I tell her and wrap my hand around my shaft to stroke myself.

She spreads her legs, pushes her bikini bottoms over and holds open her lips with two fingers. She uses her other hand to rub up and down and when she pushes her finger inside of herself she says, "You're going to be able to slide right in."

"Mmm... that's good," I smile and watch her fingers pump in and out.

More material for my spank bank.

"Can you help me take these off?" she asks as she lifts her hips.

I climb on the bed and tug the knots on her bikini bottoms. When the material comes loose I pull it away and then move her hand so I can settle between her thighs. I lick the length of her slit and suck on her swollen nub, repeating the process over and over until she's panting.

"Eric, fuck me," she whines. Her pussy is dripping down her ass, making a small pool on the bed.

"I will," I promise. My tongue flicks against her clit and I grab her hips to hold her steady.

"Ohmygod!" she cries out a couple minutes later. Her back arches up and her tight nipples are high in the air. She screams my name and her hands tug on my hair, trying to get me to move up the bed.

I give her what she wants and drive into her tight pussy while my lips crash down on hers. Sookie groans into my mouth as our tongues duel. I hook her legs over my arms and thrust in as deep as I can get.

Her arms wrap around my hips and she pulls me down. She drops her head back, giving me access to her neck as she tries to thrust her hips up against mine.

"So. Fucking. Good," she moans. "This is the best..."

"Remember that," I growl and thrust harder, making her scream. Her nails dig into my sides and I grind against her clit, swiveling my hips.

Her walls start to contract around my shaft and her breathing gets harder. "Eric... I'm cumming," she pants.

I know it without her telling me. I keep swiveling and grinding all through her orgasm. When she calms down I pull out of her and flip Sookie over onto her stomach. Once she's on her knees I pull her hands behind her back and use them for leverage when I thrust into her again.

"Fuck, this looks so damn sexy, pretty girl. This tight pussy is stretched so nice around my cock," I growl and thrust in deep.

She just whimpers as she tries to tug her hands free. I hold them tighter and reach around to rub her clit. It's a total caveman way of looking at things but there's a part of me that wants her to compare every other guy she fucks in the future to me. Her walls clench and she tugs her hands again but I don't let go.

"Eric!" she screams, and turns her head to bite the pillow when another orgasm rips through her. It's like taking candy from a baby once I get her going.

I let go of her wrists and pull her upright by her throat so she's flush against my chest. My hand stays on her throat and my other hand stays on her clit.

"You're so wet right now pretty girl. Your honey is dripping on my balls." I lick her neck and she whimpers.

"It's too much," she pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"Slow down a little," she breathes and turns her head to kiss me.

I still my hips when I'm buried in her and focus on kissing her. My hands never move from their spots on heart throat and her clit. I feel her walls pulsing again and when her hips shift I start thrusting slowly. Sookie moans and my fingers speed up.

"Cum for me, pretty girl," I whisper against her lips.

"Mmm, okay," she moans and within seconds her pussy grips my shaft hard as she gushes out over me. Her whole body seizes and she holds onto the wrist I have around her throat.

"Perfect," I groan and pull out of her again.

I lie down and pull her over to straddle me so she can move at her pace. Sookie traps my cock between her folds and glides back and forth.

"Mmm... that feels amazing, pretty girl," I tell her.

"Yes it does," she whispers and tilts her head to kiss me. Her tongue slides along the seam of my lips, begging me for entrance.

I give it to her and my hands sink into her hair to hold her face to mine as our tongues duel. She finally reaches down between us and puts my cock back inside her. She's so hot and wet. I know I'm going to cum soon but I let her call the shots.

"I'm ready for you to cum, Eric," she tells me quietly. She sits back enough to look into my eyes as she slowly moves up and down my shaft. I watch her face as she moans louder and louder the faster she moves. Sookie begins to nibble on her bottom lip and her eyes start to drift closed when I feel her pussy start to convulse around me. "Please," she whimpers.

The pulsing of her walls is going to take me over the edge this time. "Where do you want it?" I ask her.

"Inside me," she says as she leans in to kiss me again.

Our tongues are dueling again when I lose control and cum hard deep inside her. Fuck, it's so goddamn good.

"So fucking good," I pant against her mouth.

"Yes... fuck, yes," she breathes when a final orgasm takes over her body.

My eyes roll back and I turn us over so I'm braced on top of her. We keep kissing lazily and my hips move slowly to draw out her orgasm. I'm really, really going to miss this girl.

**SPOV**

As we kiss, Eric's hips keep moving almost as an automatic response to being inside me. If I'm being honest I hate that tomorrow is Sunday. I hate that this fling is almost over.

I turn my head to take a deep breath, and Eric keeps kissing down my neck. I wrap my arms around him to pull him down so his full weight on me and it takes everything in me to keep from crying.

"Are we going to stay naked in bed until you leave tomorrow?" I ask quietly, so he doesn't hear my voice crack.

"We may need food," he replies, "But we don't have to leave the house if don't want to."

"Can't we have Bobby deliver it to us? I'm not worried he's going to check me out," I smile.

"He _did_ say you are a little too thick for his taste," Eric informs me.

"Of course I am. I have tits and hips," I giggle. "That's why he hooked up with Amelia. She looks the closest to a man in the whole town."

"Exactly what I said," he chuckles.

"I'm looking forward to meeting up with him at the Pride parade." I'm trying my hardest not to discuss what's going to happen to us. I know we aren't going to try anything long distance. We are both way too busy, but maybe we can exchange numbers or email addresses or something.

"He'll lie through his teeth and say he's there to support a friend," Eric predicts.

"I would tell you what he says, but we won't have had our wild hotel night yet," I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

"Was the preview good enough for you to keep that deal?"

"Yep. If I'm married by then I'll make it part of my vows."

"I promise to be faithful unless Eric Northman shows up and wants to have wild, hot monster cock hotel sex?" He looks at me with amusement.

"Northman, huh? I don't think I would've pegged that as your last name," I giggle.

"Well this way if I do get drafted you'll know which ass to check out," he winks.

"When you need a good lawyer you can look for Stackhouse and Hamby. Me being Stackhouse, of course." I can't believe we haven't exchanged last names.

"Stackhouse... That'll stick with me." Eric dips down to kiss me.

"Is it because I'm 'stacked'?" I ask, reaching to push my tits up against his chest.

"There's that," he smiles and catches one of my nipples between his teeth just long enough to tug a little before he releases it. "Mostly it'll stick with me because it's an unusual name."

"It is. If you're hanging out in Bon Temps anytime you can check out the cemetery. That's where my family is buried. Even though my dad was mostly raised in California Gran sent his body to Louisiana to be buried," I explain.

"I drive through there on my way into Shreveport when I go home from school. If I ever want to take a cemetery tour I'll be sure to pay a visit."

"I haven't been since I was fifteen. I should go," I sigh.

"You should," he agrees.

"I'd be too tempted to look you up," I admit, "And we can't hook up again until the hotel."

"Yeah, you know what they say about too much of a good thing, and you're an amazing thing."

"So are you," I whisper. I pull his face to mine and press my lips to his in a soft peck.

Eric pulls out of me and rolls onto his back. He pulls me close and asks, "Do you think you'll finish the house before you go?"

"Yeah, it's almost done. Houses go up a lot faster than I thought."

"Think you'll do this again?"

"I do. Believe it or not it's relaxing, especially compared to the stress I'll probably have as a lawyer," I tell him and give him a tiny squeeze.

"What kind of law do you want to practice?" His fingers trail up and down my back.

"Family law," I say quietly.

"So like child custody type stuff?"

"Mmhmmm." I know talking about this will take my mind off of tomorrow, but I kind of just feel like being sad.

"So would it be a conflict of interest if I get famous someday and I need a lawyer to disprove paternity?" Eric laughs quietly.

"No one has to know about this," I smile. "I'll help you disprove as many paternity suits as you want."

"Hopefully there won't be too many," he laughs louder.

"Sheesh, I would hope you don't want any," I laugh with him.

"I don't, but there are some crazy people out there."

"Very true." I shift to lie on his chest, resting my head on my hands. "Can I ask you something I probably shouldn't be asking and I already know what the answer should be?"

"Sure," he says.

"Should we exchange contact information? Maybe email addresses?" I know its best that we don't, but a big part of me really, really wants to.

"You don't think that'll make things harder?" His fingers start playing with my hair.

"It will," I sigh, "That's why I said I already know the answer should be no."

"If it was a different time or a different place in our lives I'd be crazy not to do everything in my power to keep you right where you are right now," he says sincerely.

"I would never have the time to reply to you anyway," I say and I can feel a tear forming.

He smiles and says, "You'll meet a great guy and I would just end up being bitter and jealous because he gets to have you. This way, when we have our wild night, I can be happy for you."

"We need a signal for when you go pro. I'm going to watch every game, you know?"

"Hmm... how about I tug on my ear?"

"Your ear is under a helmet, silly," I smile and wipe the traitor tear that fell.

"Yeah but if I'm playing I'm not paying attention to cameras. If I'm being interviewed it's another story," he points out.

"Look at you being logical," I giggle.

"We'll just say I fucked your brains out," he says with a cocky smirk.

"Well, you pretty much did. I suspect you plan on giving me a few more rounds before you go too."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Promise you won't tease me when I cry tomorrow," I say.

"I promise," he nods.

"Do you want to eat so we can get back to mind numbing sex? Or should we just go another round right now?" I ask and sit up, rocking my hips so my slit rubs along his cock.

"It seems you want another round first. I'm happy to oblige," he smiles and grabs my hips.

"Mmm, I could eat," I tease. My nipples are hard and I reach up to play with them while I rock.

"So could I but I'm not thinking about food." His thumb rubs my clit.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. My head drops back for a moment just to feel him.

"This gloriously tight pussy," he admits.

"Oh yeah?" I smile when my head comes back up. "What are you thinking about doing with it?"

"Pulling you up over my mouth so I can fuck you with my tongue."

"All you have to do is ask," I smirk and rock a little harder.

"Sookie, would you like me to fuck you with my tongue?"

"I think I would, Mr. Northman," I grin.

"Then will you bring your delicious pussy right here?" He taps his lips.

I get up to move up his body. As I rest with my lower lips over his mouth I ask, "Would you like me to turn around and taste you too?"

"If you'd like." His tongue peeks out and swipes against my clit.

"Mmm, how about I focus on your tongue right now, and then give you the Sookie special when you're done?"

"Sounds like a great plan. You're going to want to hold onto the headboard, pretty girl," he warns and immediately gets to work.

"I don't want to do this," I pout as my fingers thread through Eric's. He has his Jeep packed and we're standing on the front porch of the house I'm staying in. Bobby is in the Jeep playing with the radio. He didn't say no when I said I'd see him at Pride in a few years.

"Me either, pretty girl," he frowns and takes a deep breath. "Thank you for a great week."

"You're welcome. Thank you for being so good to me," I say, wiping my tears. "I hate life so much right now."

"Eh, you'll forget all about me before you know it," he says with a small smile.

I shake my head and lean in to kiss him. "A girl never forgets her first time," I remind him. "I'm sure you've already forgotten me," I say and I pull back.

"Not a chance." Eric pulls me back and lays a hell of a kiss on me.

I reluctantly pull back and rest my forehead on his. He's standing on a step lower than me so he's only a little taller.

"There's a part of me that says we can make something work, ya know? But the reasonable part keeps telling me not to be a fool."

"I know. In theory it sounds plausible. We stay in touch, have stellar Skype sex and see each other when we can until I nut up and put a ring on your finger. We get married, have kids and a dog... get old together and I'll still be chasing you around even when I've got a walker because you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he says.

"See, perfect," I whisper and I don't try to stop the new tears from falling. "The last time I felt this kind of hurt is when my parents died. It's that hurt that you know you can't fix without time."

"You'll get there," he says softly and wipes away my tears. "I'll miss you."

"I'll stop being a girl now," I sigh. "I'll miss you too, more than I should."

Eric kisses my forehead, nose and then my lips. We keep it soft and sweet. My arms wrap around his neck and his tighten around my waist. It's silly the kind of emotions that can grow in just a week. The sad thing is I'm sure I would've had similar feelings if I didn't give him my virginity.

"You should go," I say sadly as the kiss breaks. I don't want him to go.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Goodbye, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Goodbye, Eric Northman," I say. My tears have zero hope of waiting until he's gone.

Eric kisses me one more time and then he walks away.

The second his back is turned I collapse on the porch with my head in my hands. I only cry harder when I hear his Jeep start up. A few seconds later I smell Jessica's perfume before her arms wrap around me. I know I'm being ridiculous. I don't love Eric, but I have potential to love him more than anyone. I guess had is a better word now that he's gone.

Eric is going to go home and move on from a silly little week long fling. I will too, but for now I plan on crying in my friend's arms while I mourn the loss of something that promised to be perfect.

* * *

**Tada! Thanks for taking the journey with us! I'm heading home today :( It's been a good 5 days hanging out with Meg. **


End file.
